


Fairy Tale

by AngelOfThursday83



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfThursday83/pseuds/AngelOfThursday83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Highblood and Tavros Nitram: An Unlikely Pairing. Tavros speaks of his fairy tale ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

Grand Highblood stood over the younger troll, looking down at him with a small smirk playing on his face. He chuckled and bent down, getting to the mudblood's eye level. "What's a motherfucker doing here today?" He asked, chuckling softly as he kissed his cheek lightly. Tavros smiled nervously, looking around. He was being careful with his horns, he didn't want to hit Highblood, gog would that cause a disruption in their odd matespritship.

"I'm here to visit you!" He said, smiling. He wrapped his arms around the larger troll, hugging him close. Tavros leaned up, kissing his lips softly, blushing. Highblood smiled, kissing him back lightly. Highblood picked Tavros up, throwing him over his shoulder. He smiled as he took Tavros to the couch. He sat down, holding him in his lap. Highblood nuzzled into his neck, pressing light kisses to the others neck. Tavros blushed, moving a bit in Highbloods lap, feeling embarrassed. He glanced up at him, smiling. 

"What is it?" Highblood asked, looking at Tavros.

"N-Nothing." Tavros said, hugging him close.

Highblood nodded and kissed his lips softly, rubbing his leg lightly. His hand slowly moved up as he kept kissing him. Tavros took his hand and pushed at Highbloods "Not right now! Movie." he blushed.

Highblood sighed and nodded "Fine fine." he got the remote, turning on a random movie channel. Tavros nuzzled into his chest, watching the movie. 

The girl always fell for the guy, he smiled "I want a fairy tale ending like that.." He said softly, glancing up at Highblood.

Highblood pecked his nose "I can give you a fairy tale ending." he nodded, looking in his eyes. "Tell me what you want.."

Tavros closed his eyes, holding him close "I want to be very happy, you make me very happy. I'm in my fairy tale ending." His cheeks were a bright brown, Highblood nuzzled his cheek, kissing it softly.

Tavros held him, starting to drift off. Highblood held him close, rubbing his back. "Sleep my little Pupa Pan.."


End file.
